


Fall of an Empire

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [65]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Darks-Verse (Linked-Universe), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Darks-Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: The night was quiet, peaceful-until glass was shattered.
Series: Within The Shadows [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330370
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“Well Eris?” Melody asked standing up. His face was expressionless as always. “It is time.”  
The trickster looked up at him before shrugging, “I mean…Invicta’s gone, I really don’t think we need to do this-,”  
“Are you actually backing out? After everything I have done-everything I have prepared and gathered!?” He asked, eyes narrowing.  
“No-no,” Eris shook his head quickly, “I just, am doubting…I suppose.”  
“Eris,” he sighed softly, kneeling down and placing his hands on the others shoulders, “We must do this, the Titans have ruled for long enough, there must be Balance.”  
Eris contemplated his words before nodding, “Yes, you’re right. Sorry,”  
“It is alright, heroes must make difficult decisions sometimes,” Melody nodded sharply, “Now, shall I go over the spell once more?”  
“Yes,” he nodded looking back over to the map he had drawn up of the manor along with the markings of where all the cimmerians were most likely to be at these late hours. First was Dusk, then Nightingale, followed by Ember, and Onyx. From there they would work inward.  
“So this spell I will project over the entire manor will lock them all inside, it is similar to what I used when we first met,” Melody began. He nodded listening. “So it will prevent them from leaving through the shadow, granted they could run, but as you said they’ll likely be too proud for that.”  
Eris nodded numbly. He didn’t want this, sure the idea was fun to contemplate when Invicta was ruling with an iron fist and dictating and just being an ass-but he didn’t have a problem with Eternal who had once again taken over in the aftermath of the King’s disappearance.  
“Eris, it is for the greater good, all will be right and well once there is balance,” Melody glared sensing his hesitation again.   
“Right right, yes, let’s do this.” he stood grabbing the others hand and their bodies fused into one. Into Balance.  
“It is time,” Balance said looking up to the manor looming in the distance.  
…  
“That’s enough for now Savage, rest.” Eternal told the erembour who nodded gratefully and practically collapsed in exhaustion next to the fire. He had been working on drills since the beginning of the evening and it was nearly three in the morning. The boy was exhausted, he could tell, but still he persevered. “Good job, you may sleep in tomorrow, and here’s some food,” he passed the boy a plate with grilled steak.  
As Savage wolfed down the food and fell asleep, Eternal looked around sighing quietly. He had left in search of Invicta around 10 or so days ago. And frankly he was pissed at the other Titan. To disappear off the face of the dark world for two years? Leaving nothing behind, no message, no anything. Leaving Eternal to clean up his mess. Not that that wasn’t normal-  
He paused and reached up touching his chest. Something was wrong. The manor...something happened.  
He stood and tried to figure out what was going on, maybe the others were just experimenting with their powers, it happened when they got bored-  
The sound of glass shattering echoed through his ears and his eyes widened. The titan fell and clutched at his chest, scream echoing from his throat, but he wasn’t the only one. Savage was screaming as well having jolted out of sleep feeling it as well.  
Eternal pushed through the pain and forced himself to his feet, barking orders to the still writhing erembour, but they had no time-  
“Get in the water! Whatever you do, don’t leave!!” He commanded before rushing off to the manor through the shadows.  
…  
Choral, contrary to the other Ebon, was asleep at the late hour. After all, sleep not only made Ebon stronger, but bags underneath the eyes were not a look that a star such as himself should strive for.  
Although unlike every other night he was abruptly awoken by the shattering. He screamed in pain-the scream echoing throughout the manor as many other cimmerians did the same. He jumped out of bed concerned, throwing off his eye mask and pulling on his robe about to dive into the shadows to find out what had happened-but then he sensed it or rather him.  
Eris, along with his light.  
“No, no, no,” He whispered frantically. He dashed out of his room and out of his wing of the manor.   
They were at the front.   
Choral waved his hand as he was running and his robe shifted and morphed into his black steel armor. He had to get to him, had to stop this, like he should have done long ago. He should have never let him go-  
He rushed past the other cimmerians who were slowly emerging from their rooms and various hallways, clutching their chests in pain from the lingering ache of one of their own dying.  
He reached the doorway to the library when it happened again.   
Choral gripped the wall, biting his lip harsh enough for it to nearly start bleeding, refusing to scream a second time, but he could hear the shrieks filling the corridors. This was madness-what was he thinking?!  
He had to get to Eris, he had to make him stop-he could reason with him, he could-  
Once the wave of pain passed he pressed on desperately, heels clicking harshly against the tiled floors echoing through the empty halls.  
“Go! Get out!!” He screamed to the other cimmerians whom he passed, “Run!”  
They faltered and stared at him in shock but also clearly disregarding his words-they didn’t understand.  
It had to be Dusk and Nightingale-their wing was near the entrance and if he took them down…  
Crack.  
Shatter!  
Choral’s knee buckled underneath him and he stumbled, crashing onto the floor crying out in pain, clawing at his chest. His nails scraped uselessly against his armour. He curled up clutching his fists, nails digging into his own flesh. Damn it!!  
He pushed himself up before the wave had passed body shuddering and heart pounding but he had to keep going, he had to get there.  
…   
“Get up!! Run!! Get out!!” Acidic jolted up as Choral’s voice rang through the air, damn siren…so annoying.   
He grit his teeth and began to push himself up from where he had collapsed. What was happening? Fine whatever, he’d leave-not like he wanted to stay anyway-  
He pulled himself into the shadows, but instead of appearing outside the manor he was pulled barred and magic coiled around him, yanking his form somewhere else.  
Wait what?! No stop!!   
He started thrashing wildly, true fear entering him. These shatterings were no accident.  
The shadows spit him out in the front of the manor where he could only stare as a sword was driven through Ember’s mirror. The Ebon screeched and writhed as his body started cracking, black dust seeping out and pressure built up in his body before it blasted outward, flinging his dust everywhere.  
Acidic’s breathing jolted and his body trembled as some of the dust landed on him before he forced himself up. He couldn’t stay here, he had to get out, had to leave. He stood as quietly as possible but Balance turned towards him, eyes gleaming excited for the kill, despite his monotone expression. Wait…  
“Eris?” He whispered horrified, taking a step back.  
But before the demon could finish Acidic off, a spear flew out of the shadows striking Balance and distracting him. Acidic turned to see who it was-Onyx, likely here to avenge Ember.   
“Go!” Onyx screamed summoning his spear back and getting ready to fight him.  
Acidic needed no other prompting fleeing on foot.  
The closested exit was the front door so that’s where he went, straight out, never looking back, trying to push down the guilt that bubbled up in his throat as he felt another cimmerian fall. He knew it was Onyx.  
And he also knew it should have been himself.  
…   
As Choral neared the front of the manor, Eternal peeled out of the shadows nearby and rushed over to him, “Choral! What’s happening?!”  
“It’s Eris! And his Light-they’re here! And-and-” He panted eyes widening unable to say it. When had his little brother fallen so far? How had he not seen it?  
Eternal snarled and moved to pass him, but Choral called out, “Wait-no!”  
“No-? I have to go take him down-,”  
“Eternal please, listen to me-we can’t risk you falling-,”  
“Are you calling me weak?!”  
“No! I’m saying that you are all we have!! Stygian left a year ago and Invicta is gone! You are the only Titan left, the only one who can save them…” He insisted.  
“Do you actually mean the seal-?” Eternal gaped in shock, “But that-who knows how long you all would be trapped there-,”  
“That is better than extinction!!”   
The elder faltered and in that instant a fourth joined the count among the dead. The two Ebon steadied themselves against each other and Choral looked up locking eyes with Eternal, ruby red to crimson, “It is the only way. You must save them.”  
“But it will take time-and they will all need to be together-”  
“There’s a pond on the back side of the manor, get them there and complete the spell,” Choral continued, mind racing as he was spouting off things before he truly thought them through, but it would have to work, it was all they had.  
“We’d have to run-the shadows are blocked, he would catch us.”  
“No he won’t.” Choral declared straightening up, determination clear in his face.  
Eternal’s eyes widened, “Choral-,”  
“It is my fault this happened Eternal. I could have stopped him-,”  
“Don’t be foolish, you haven’t fought in over millennia-,”  
“Then now is as good a time as any, go.”  
“But-,”  
“Go!!” He screamed.   
Eternal shook his head, anger and sorrow on his face as he turned away leaving to go find the others and get them out.   
“Please make my sacrifice worth it…” Choral whispered once the other was out of view.  
There was no one else in this part of the manor as the rest of the wings and rooms were after the throne room.  
He ran through the grand room which hadn’t been used in a long time. The tapestries hung lifelessly in tatters and the throne which Invicta prided himself upon was left to rot, unpolished after Covet stopped leaving his room and insisting upon its perfection. He soon reached the large garden area and could feel the heavy presence of death.  
Choral scanned the area and there he was-on the other side shambling about, body coated in the dust of the fallen cimmerians. He was an amalgamation of Eris and who he assumed was Eris’ light, Melody.   
Balance.  
That was the name Eris had told him a couple years ago. And he had just brushed the other off, not seeing an importance in it. Oh how foolish he had been.  
Balance’s face was expressionless, body lifeless, and the aura of death loomed about him.  
It was time.  
He smirked allowing his flamboyant facade to overtake him, masking his deep fear. “Eris darling, whatever do you think you’re doing?” He called out, bravado echoing off the stone walls of the courtyard, “This is nonsense, come away now and all will be well.”  
Balance said nothing merely staring him down blankly as he stepped forward. It was as if the creature before him was soulless, despite having two souls within him at the moment!   
But he didn’t falter and continued on, “All this senseless violence, darling it’s not in your nature.”  
No reaction.  
Eris always reacted.  
Either with a smirk or a grin or a mischievous cackle that was so distinct it could only be his.  
This monster before him was something else, someone else. Not his little brother, not his Eris.  
It stepped towards him again.  
“Eager for a fight eh?” Choral chuckled, “I don’t think you’ll want one with me darling.”  
“Then lay down and die so we can move on,” the demon hissed and Choral had to mask his shock at the voice. It just simply wasn’t right. All of this wasn’t right.  
“Well aren’t you a pocketful of sunshine…” he cleared his throat before declaring louder, “If you truly desire to continue this mindless slaughter, I’m afraid you’ll need to get past me.” He sighed dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. “Now, take one more step and see what happens,” he glared, a dangerous edge to his voice that wasn’t present before.  
Balance stared him down unwavering before taking a single step forward, not scared in the slightest.  
Choral masked his inner dread with a smirk and chuckle, “Very well…it’s showtime!!” His gleeful voice bounced around the area as he bowed, left hand hidden behind his back.  
Balance tensed staring him down cautiously, what was he about to do?  
“I laid down my sword to raise you my darling Eris,” Choral sighed softly as the rapier materialized in his hand, “A cruel twist of fate that I must now pick it up again to fight you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal rushed through the manor just as Choral had been doing not five minutes ago, though his voice carried a lot more weight as he screamed, “Go, get out!! Take the back exit-get out!”  
He knew they didn’t have much time. That…creature could plow through Choral at any moment.  
The titan ran down each and every one of the hallways, finding everyone that he could, yanking them up, forcing them to move.  
“Don’t use the shadows!” He barked out, hoping none of them already had-how many of them would actually make it out?  
“I know it hurts-ignore it unless you wish to join them!” He hissed as he grabbed Apathy, yanking him out of his room into the hall and pushing him towards the rest of the group.  
“Where’s Night?” Apathy growled looking around, “And Dusk?”  
Eternal bit his lip, his silence giving the younger boy his answer. The pirate clicked his tongue scoffing, though Eternal could tell how deeply saddened he was by it, though it didn’t show.  
He left him there rushing down another wing. This hall was littered with skulls of large animals-’hunting trophies’ Phobia had always called them.  
“Phobia! Malice! Come on-,” He exclaimed banging on their door. The two Ebon soon emerged, Phobia dragging Malice behind him towards the others.  
“Wait but-!” Malice struggled.  
“Leave it behind-it’s not worth your life,” Phobia growled lowly only to have the younger’s eye to flash and his gears to whirl as he threw Phobia off him, inhuman strength coming from his machinery.  
He soon returned, latching a swan necklace around his neck. Phobia stared at the necklace blankly for a second before sighing and nodding, grabbing his arm and pulling him along once more, quicker.  
Eternal pointed them in the right direction and left searching for others. He followed a muted groan of pain and found Deception leaning heavily against a wall panting and trying to concentrate.  
The man’s mask was down, snake like mouth out in the open for all to see. Though Eternal didn’t care, he had seen much worse. That didn’t even come close to scaring him.  
“Come on Deception,” he went over checking him over, making sure he hadn’t had a run in with the demon.  
The Ebon nodded pushing himself up, “Maligner is still in the dungeons-,”  
As much as Eternal was tempted to leave that hellion, shattering was not something he would wish on anyone.  
“Go, I’ll get him,” He nodded.  
Deception nodded gratefully before turning and running off, his bright yellow scarf flying behind him.  
The Titan went farther down the hall before taking a left and going down the staircase.  
Maligner looked up weakly as Eternal entered the area. With a wave of the Titan’s hand, the cell opened and his chairs disappeared dropping him to his knees. He rushed over and kneeled next to him.  
“What’s happening?” Maligner croaked looking up, exhaustion in his eyes.  
“We need to leave, now. No funny business.”  
He nodded assuredly as Eternal helped him up. Once they reached the top of the stairs he pointed down the hallway, “Keep going that way, you’ll find Deception-,”  
“What about you?”  
“I still have others to find,” Eternal responded, leaving him there and taking a right, ended up at Rabid’s room.   
“Rabid come on!” He called out, knocking on the door harshly.  
He heard a soft insane giggle inside and the door creaked open before the man walked out humming softly and fiddling with-Eternal didn’t know, nor did he want to.  
He then started singing in between his giggles,   
“The Empire is falling down, falling down, falling down,   
The Empire is falling down, dear dead king.  
What help can you give us now, give us now, give us now?  
What help can you give us now, dear dead king-?”  
Eternal dragged him along as his giggles turned to maniacal cackles, tears pouring down his face though whether it was from his laughter or he was actually crying, Eternal couldn’t tell.  
“HE LEFT US TO DIE!!” Rapid screeched.  
Eternal looked over the ones that he had found as he started steering them towards the back of the manor he froze. Covet was missing.  
“Rabid!” He exclaimed, getting the hysterical Ebon’s attention, “Where is Covet?!”  
He laughs died away and his gaze fell, saddened, “Mapmaker knows, but cannot show.”  
“Rabid we don’t have time for this-,” he hissed frustration building.  
“A doll with no strings has no reason for life, so he now hides with his grief and his strife.”  
Eternal froze thinking over the words before it clicked, “Go to the pond-I’ll meet you there!” He exclaimed.  
“Hold out just a little longer Choral,” He hissed softly.  
…   
‘Choral no…’ Eris recoiled in horror, ‘We-we can’t fight him Melody-,’  
However his pleas went ignored. ‘Then sit back Eris. I will finish what we set out to do.’ The hero growled.  
With that statement, Eris was shoved violently back into the subconscious and Balance sped towards Choral, blade flashing in the pink light that had illuminated the area.  
Choral unnoticeably grimaced and brought up his sword.  
Their blades clashed violently causing Eris to shy back. But the elder cimmerian didn’t so much as flinch underneath the force of the attack. Balance was flug back as the other spun around elegantly, “You’ll have to try a little harder than that my dear.”  
Balance was not phased by his taunting and merely prepared to attack once more but jumped out of the way last minute as a blast of power left Chorals sabre and flew towards him, a piercing beam of light.  
Eris panicked, he had never seen Choral do that before. But then again...no one had ever seen Choral fight before. He hated fighting, yet here he was. He had brought him here to this, to something he hated.  
…  
Choral couldn’t help himself but to laugh at the clear panic that appeared on Balance’s face as he barely dodged the beam. “Not expecting that love? Oh don’t worry, there’s plenty more where that came from.”  
With a flick of his wrist another beam fired out but Balance brought up his sword, metal reflecting it.  
He remained unaffected, sending one after another speeding up, jumping and spinning around doing everything he could to change the angle and strike the other down.  
Balance countered all of the blasts not faltering, growing more and more angry as his calm facade started disappearing.  
“Careful Melody dear, your mask is cracking, that’s poor stage edicate you know,” Choral mocked.  
Balance growled dodging another beam before charging towards him blade flashing.  
Choral threw up his hand. The bright pink star on his face glowed and pulsed brightly before a horrid rumbling began filling the room. Balance yelped as suddenly the floor began shifting underneath him, sending him tumbling down the now slope, slamming into the wall. Choral watched with a visible grimace, his hands held out and fingers curled, the bright pink light spilling in from the edges of the room as if there was an inferno below them as he shifted the floor and repeatedly tossed the fusion into walls and pillars.  
After a few strikes of this however, Balance gave an angered yell and embedded his blade into the floor, grounding himself and rendering the trick useless. Choral had a second to act before a blade was slicing through the air toward his face. He threw his hands up, forming a shield projected from his hand. It was a bright pink shield with a star in the center surrounded by circles of forgien text of a language long forgotten.  
Balance’s blade clashed against it, the force causing the hero to stumble as he was brought to an abrupt halt. He growled angrily and took another swing at it.  
It didn’t waver.  
“If this is the last time we meet, I will gladly accept my defeat beloved Eris, but don’t think I will let you win this easily,” He said calmly, a forced smile still on his face as he kept his hands raised, the shield holding.  
If Eris heard him or had any reaction, Balance showed none of it, continuing to beat against the barrier snarling, “Get out here and fight!!”  
“Such a galiant hero you are,” Choral mumbled to himself followed by shoving his hands forward, forcing him back with the shield before letting it drop.  
Balance wasted no time attacking once again, their blades meeting.  
Clash, jab, block, parry-  
It continued on and on.  
Choral showed no signs of tiring or faltering. He refused to back down, refused to give in, not yet. He knew he would fall here, but every second he stood here blocking the way, was another second Eternal had to get the others out. As long as his people were safe and free, it didn’t matter what happened to him.  
This was all his fault.  
Eris was his responsibility and he failed. So if this could even begin to make up for those deeds, then damn it he wasn’t about to just lay down and die.  
Let none of them say he was a coward this time.  
Choral grit his teeth and his star pulsed again as he embraced his magic and flung Balance back as the other was getting close to the exit, tilting the room and especially roughly ramming him into a pillar, causing his back to arch around the stone before sliding down a heap on the floor.  
The fusion pushed himself up with a bit of a shake, releasing a scream of frustration, emotions getting the better of him.  
“Tsk, tsk darling, what would the audience say?”  
Balance sneered, jumping up trying to attack from overhead, only to slam into the shield once again then be flung against the wall again, “Quit hiding behind that!”  
Choral kept his face calm and confident, it’s what Onyx would have done, he knew.  
Likely what he did…he shoved away those dark thoughts, he didn’t have time to think about the possibilities of who could have died, even though he knew, it was obvious…  
At least he would join them soon.  
Balance noticed his falter in confidence and swung his blade again, cracking the shield with a mighty blow, causing Choral’s legs to waver. The hero noticed instantly moving in for an attack but Choral backflipped out of the way gracefully, as though this was just a dance.  
He growled in frustration while Choral smirked, panting a bit. “Easy darling, don’t get too worked up,” he continued to flip and dodge as the demon swung his sword rapidly trying his best to strike him down and end the fight.  
“Stay still-you little gnat!” Balance snarled while Choral merely danced around him, seemingly to some song that Balance couldn’t hear.  
“A gnat?!” He exclaimed, landing in third position, placing a hand on his chest offended, “My dear, I am far more beautiful!”  
Balance was panting slightly from his flurry of failed attacks while Choral stood there unaffected.  
“Growing tired darling?”  
The hero glared, “Of course not-,”  
“If you say so love, suppose if you still possess the desire to kill, I’m not doing my job well enough, seems it’s time for act two-,” Choral said, straightening up. “Lights-!”  
The area was flooded with a bright pink light, causing Balance to flinch and cover his eyes.  
“Shutters!”  
There seemed to be movement, but Balance couldn’t see it blinded by the lights.  
“Action!!”  
The lights died away and Balance was finally able to see Choral again, he stepped back in shock as the man’s appearance had changed. Gone was the passive, music loving, older brother, all that remained was the cold, calloused, war general. This armor was larger and spiked, evil and intimidating. His sword had grown larger and the blade was glowing brightly, matching the star on his face.  
A blast of magic flew out of him seeping over the area bathing the area in a dull pink hue.  
“This supposed to intimidate me?” Balance mocked, looking him over, “You're still the weak, self absorbed, pacifist who will fall to me.”  
Choral frowns and takes a step and slashes his huge blade through the air, raw power sizzling through the area was the only warning before a wave of light erupted like a towering wave of the ocean that Balance was unable to dodge. It slammed into him with brute force and he grit his teeth as his body was thrown back and he landed on the stone.  
“You’re too late, Eternal has already found the others,” Choral hissed anger finally showing through.  
Balance laughed, “You realize how stupid you are doing that? I’ll just kill them all at once!! All the cimmerians dead-in one blow!”  
Choral didn’t show shock or horror at that, smirking as he drags a hand through his hair, pulling it from his face, “But darling, you’ve yet to pass me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eternal huffed tiredly as he ran through the manor, hoping Choral would continue holding out as Invicta’s wing of the manor was closer to the middle and closer to the battle which was now happening. He could feel the immense power flowing from that area, seeping through the stone and making its presence known.  
The walls cracked and rattled, stone seeming like it would crumble in at any moment.  
He knew Choral was powerful, but had never felt it quite like this before, it was always hidden. But Balance...that was horrifying. His presence easily was overshadowing Choral’s, a hideous murky disgusting green that encompassed the bright pink that would normally flourish. It seemed like it would consume the other at any moment.  
He reached Invicta’s wing and rushed down the hall to the titan’s old room. This area of the manor was vacant, barren, the only person who came here anymore was the one he was searching for.  
He opened the door carefully, he hadn’t been here in so long. The aged wood creaked and groaned under the force. Stepping into the room, he found him.   
Standing in the middle of the room, facing away from the door, lilac hair now disheveled, strands hanging out and frayed. His face, normally covered with makeup, was completely raw and his pink eyes red from crying for hours on end. Clutched tightly to his chest was the precious spell book given to him by the Titan himself and his sail cloth which he was always carrying or wearing in some way.  
“Covet, it’s time, we need to go,” He said softly, seeing the small cracked fractures on the man’s face-not good. Not good at all. Dust was leaking out of the cracks with every labored breath taken by the erembour.  
The room was freezing, as though the cold was radiating from Covet as he stood in the center of the room. That was bad. Cimmerians were naturally cold beings, but with nothing to keep them warm, their hearts could freeze. Eternal knew well, after all. It had made him an Ebon. Yet he could feel the erembour still grasping onto hope-as fleeting as it may be.  
“I can’t…” he croaked, not turning to face Eternal, “I promised to stay-he’ll come back…he promised-,”   
Eternal stepped up closer to him, heart pounding, Choral could fall any second now. “You know he’s gone Covet, we haven’t heard from him in years now,”  
“He’s left for months training with Kishin before!” Covet exclaimed, voice shrill, stamping his foot onto the ground. Eternal winced hearing the cracks get bigger and stretch farther across his face as dust poured out. “He-he’s coming back-and I have to be here!”  
Eternal walked over to him and laid a careful steady hand on his shoulder. “I can’t sense him anymore. He’s gone,” he said firmly, yet as gentle as possible.  
Those words broke the damn and the erembour collapsed into him sobbing. “He-he promised,” he whimpered.  
Eternal picked him up carefully, they had to leave. “I know, I know,” he nodded, carrying him out of the room and quickly rushing back to the others as he felt Balance grow even stronger. Just a little longer Choral-please…  
…   
Choral smirked as their blades clashed once more. They were both panting softly, exhausted but Choral knew Eris would tire long before him, he just had to hold out. The boy always fell asleep, and if he were to lose focus, he hoped the two would just split and he could kill Melody, ending this.  
He hated that of course. But if that was what it took, Choral was willing to dirty his hands once again.  
Gone was the blank expression Balance had maintained for so long, all that was left on his face was rage and hatred. He wanted this roadblock dead. And was starting to grow desperate.  
He slashed violently throwing all of his strength into his swings, losing his balance and stumbling.  
Choral took advantage of this and jumped up, flicking his wrist.   
The floor underneath Balance sunk in flinging him back into the pillar, a familiar position, but instead of getting more upset, Balance smirked lightly, as a monstrous idea came to mind. How had he not thought of it before?  
‘Melody what-?’ Eris asked confused but didn’t get a response, only gasping as he was yanked forward, his shock and horror now appearing on Balance’s face.  
Choral faltered and his eyes widened, recognizing Eris, unable to hurt his child.  
Melody launched towards Choral, while the others guard was down.  
“No-!” escaped Balance’s mouth and it seemed an invisible force yanked him back.  
Melody growled and forced Eris back down, ‘Stay where you belong!’ He hissed yanking back complete control.  
He disarmed Choral in the Ebon’s confusion, flinging his rapier out of his hands.  
Choral stumbled back as Balance approached, before tripping over his own feet in his panic and falling backwards, armor scraping the ground and the back of his head hitting the cold stone making him cry out in pain.  
Balance smirked while Eris sobbed inwardly.  
Choral weakly tried to push himself up, but his vision swam and spun making him groan as the world wouldn’t focus.  
Balance smirked and planted a foot on his chest forcing him back down and Choral choked as the air was forced out of him, as Balance drove his heel into him.  
‘Melody stop!!’ Eris shrieked begging, pleading, but the other wouldn’t listen.  
He raised his claymore up to stab it through Choral’s mirror as the other weakly struggled, still glaring up defiantly at him.  
“So prideful,” Balance growled, “It’s a nasty thing you know.”  
“I do-but do you?” he hissed backed.  
Balance snarled and went to drive his sword through the center of Choral’s mirror.  
Choral closed his eyes, just hoping he had given Eternal enough time.  
He would be willing to accept this defeat, so long as his people were safe, so long as they were free.  
But before the sword pierced through his mirror, a low hum of power rang through the area. The stars gleamed in the sky and a spear was flung down from one of them. Balance screamed in pain as it pierced his leg making him fall back grasping it hissing and gnashing his teeth together.  
Choral’s eyes widened in disbelief.   
Onyx.  
Balance’s hands trembled and shook as he grit his teeth together holding back a scream as he ripped the weapon out of his leg, throwing it to the side. Choral’s eyes widened as he watched the fusion’s muscle and skin start to pull itself back together, healing with unimaginable speed. That wasn’t right, wasn’t natural. He hadn’t taken a potion or anything.  
But the Ebon started pushing himself up though, recognizing the gap this had given him. As he got back to his feet he stumbled and the spear appeared in his hand like a crutch.  
‘Don’t give up just yet shooting star,’ Onyx’s voice whispered to him.  
Choral gripped the spear tightly understanding. “Thank you,” he whispered, straightening up and catching his breath.  
Balance had gotten up as well glaring at him and surprisingly the spear as well.  
“You really think that can help you?!” He exclaimed mocking, “I already killed him!”  
Choral refused to falter at that, though the words cut him deeply. His grip on the spear tightened and it pulsed back in response comfortingly.  
He exhaled carefully before driving the spear into the ground with a scream as he unleashed a monumentos amount of magic. The ground cracked and into the crude shape of Choral’s six point star. Balance stumbled and tried to back away but couldn’t as the ground underneath them started rising up into the sky, as though he had created some kind of floating battle area.  
The star on Choral’s face was nearly blinding as it glowed, it was searing his surrounding skin, turning it red but if the Ebon felt it, he didn’t show.  
Once they were higher in the sky, the manor appearing tiny beneath them, Choral yanked Onyx’s spear out of the ground and threw it up into the sky, remembering fighting moves that the other had used.  
Bright pink sigils appeared in the sky, looking similar to Choral’s shield, yet the text seemed to be different, however Eris didn’t have time to focus on them, as they started firing down copies of Onyx’s spear at him.  
He snarled and weaved through them, dodging and spinning with inhuman speed.   
Choral growled and summoned his rapier back to his hand. He could feel the blood running down the back of his head, disgusting. His body ached and he could feel the nasty bruises forming among the harsh scrapes.  
But Onyx had given him an opening, and he wasn’t about to waste that chance.  
…   
Eternal rushed through the halls clutching Covet tightly in his arms as the other trembled and shook with soft sobs. There was a trail of dust left in their wake as it fell out of Covet painting a disgusting and horrible trail, but they didn’t have time to slow down.  
The walls of the manor trembled and pebbles fell loose every so often, making Eternal panic as he thought the roof may very well give out and crush them.  
He reached the place where he had left the others and saw Malice standing there.  
“I told you to leave,” he hissed to the half machine and the others' gears whirled and spun as he glared.   
“I know,” he responded, voice robotic as ever.  
Eternal rolled his eyes and grabbed his human arm, yanking him along, “Come on!”  
Covet turned and looked at Malice weakly completely confused as to why he was here.  
“Next time I give you an order-do it!” Eternal continued as they left the manor reaching the other who were gathered.  
Phobia rushed over to Malice, “You dumbass-!” he hissed clearly pissed.  
“Not now Phobia,” Eternal called, “Let’s go!”  
Covet looked around at those who were gathered. “Where’s Choral?” he muttered confused, not really grasping what was happening, mind too distraught.  
Everyone got quiet, the last they had seen the Ebon was him rushing to the front of the manor, where Balance was.  
Eternal didn’t respond.  
A loud cracking sound echoed through the air and they all paused turning back to the manor as that was where it came from. Bright pink sigils decorated the sky, firing down onto a stone platform that had risen out of the ground.  
“No-NO!!” Covet screamed realizing where Choral was. He thrashed around trying to escape Eternal’s grip but the Titan refused to let go.   
“He is doing this for you Covet-for everyone. You must respect his decision,” Eternal said quietly.  
The erembour paused and faltered, shaking his head sobbing, “He’s going to die-he’s going to die and leave too.”  
The others stared up at the display in disbelief. After all, many of them had woken up long after Choral had given up fighting.  
Phobia grunted softly and placed a hand on his chest.  
“All of you, come on! We don’t have long!” Eternal exclaimed, turning and leading them away but Phobia stayed.  
“Phobia come on!” Eternal called.  
Deception broke away and went over to the other, grabbing him and pulling him along, “What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.  
“His fear…it hurts…” Phobia admitted quietly. “But he is not afraid of being shattered-he is afraid that his fight will not be enough.”  
“Then we will make it enough, come on!” Eternal insisted, refusing to lose anyone else. They had to hurry so he could go back and help Choral.  
Covet was still sobbing and weakly struggling in Eternal’s arms.   
“Rabid-,” Eternal commanded.  
The mapmaker came over and laid a careful hand on Covet’s head, forcing him into unconsciousness before taking him from Eternal, allowing the man to focus.  
Once they reached the pond, Eternal kneeled down, motioning for the others to stay back. He placed a hand on top of the water, sending out a small wave of ripples.  
He whispered something that was inaudible to the others and the water started shifting and swirling, creating a whirlpool. Everyone stared in disbelief at it. It was calm, yet frantic and beautiful.   
A pedestal began to rise up out of the center and Eternal walked out too it, feet staying on top of the water. On the top of the pedestal stood a mirror which he grabbed.  
The cimmerians eyes widened in shock seeing the Titan’s real mirror rather than the fake one he normally carried. What should have been clean and polished blue wood, was pure translucent crystal with a single sapphire on the end of the hand. The back of the mirror was decorated with music notes carved out of aquamarines. The reflective surface itself was polished beautifully, uncracked and unmarred contrasting the titan’s rugged appearance and brutal personality.  
“Let’s go,” he called, breaking them out of the trance they were all in, “Hurry!”  
…  
Balance screamed, pissed, “JUST DIE!!” before sending out a wave of Eris’ power warping reality. The platform they were standing on began to crumble under the new strain of gravity that appeared. Choral collapsed as the spear uselessly clattered to the ground, finally unable to hold it all up anymore. He screamed as he felt an invisible force pushing down on him, crushing him.  
‘Melody-please-please don’t kill him, please don’t kill him!’ Eris wailed trying in vain to yank back control but Melody easily swatted him down as using his powers significantly weakened the cimmerian.  
The platform crashed back into the ground sending out a wave of dust in Choral limply reached for Onyx’s spear, hand curling around it weakly. He slowly began to push himself up.  
‘You and I will talk later.’ The hero hissed to Eris as he approached Choral who was coughing as he struggled to breath, gravity around him having become stronger and making him unable to stand.  
Balance kicked him over breaking the hold.  
Choral fell to the ground with a harsh grunt. His heart was pounding in his ears and he couldn’t focus on anything, mind running rampant.   
He didn’t want to-he didn’t…but it was time. He threw his head back and screamed.   
Balance stumbled back at the sound, it was filled with such pain, agony, loss-his eyes began to glaze over and he nearly dropped his sword before he realized what was happening. Damn siren-can’t have that-  
The fusion rounded on him, sword slitting his throat, brutality cutting off the sound.   
Choral froze, spear falling out of his hand clattering against the ground. He started coughing and starting to spit out the blood that bubbled up in his throat.  
Black thick blood bubbled up and fell out of his mouth as he turned up and stared at Balance. Tears finally pouring down his face, cutting through all of the dirt and grime that was caked there from their fight.  
Balance stood above him, staring down at the Ebon he had brought to his knees.  
Choral starred back not faltering, despite the tears pouring down his face. Pride was clear in his expression, despite his now pitiful position.  
‘My darling little Eris-I’m sorry,’ he thought as he starred up into Balance’s cold and calloused gaze. ‘My king-forgive me.’   
…   
Eternal was lining everyone up for the spell when it happened.  
This one hurt more then the others-he grunted falling to one knee while others screamed and sobbed.  
Choral had fallen.  
They all stared at the manor in disbelief. Five of them were dead, gone.  
Eternal’s hand trembled as he exited the water holding his mirror tightly.  
“Only five. No more-no more,” he hissed determined, before looking up at the rest of them, still standing there. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.   
They all looked up at him pausing before bowing respectfully, understanding. They then straightened, standing up facing him proudly as the titan bit his lip inhaling shakily.  
“I will see you again, my friends,” He whispered, summoning his sword to his hand.  
“We look forward to it My Lord,” Maligner responded quietly.  
Eternal nodded before whispering the sealing spell and with one mighty swing of his sword, he dusted the cimmerians standing before him.  
Rather than floating away, their dust was all pulled and sucked into his mirror, keeping them safe.  
“Eternal!!” A warped voice rang across the field, making the titan jolt and whip around to see Balance running towards him.  
He threw his mirror back into the pond to protect it and the others.  
“You think this will stop me?” the fusion shrieked. As he got closer, Eternal could see the insanity dancing in his eyes, “I will find the others-there will be balance in this world!!”  
The titan said nothing turning the sword around and dusting himself, completing the seal.


End file.
